If you were the only girl in the world
by Lady Bee
Summary: A guerra é feita disso, não é? Mortes desnecessárias e amores perdidos. LokyxDarcy, UA, Primeira Guerra Mundial.
1. Chapter 1

_**Em algum lugar branco**_

Veio a explosão, e quando ele abriu os olhos outra vez, na esperança de encontrar seus homens preparados para a ofensiva, mas tudo o que conseguia enxergar era a brancura estéril. Talvez estivesse morto e isso não seria um privilégio. Foi a dor generalizada que lhe deu as respostas que procurava.

A claridade do quarto quase o cegava. Ele piscou algumas vezes, numa tentativa de colocar as imagens em foco. Em algum lugar no quarto, alguém disse que ele estava acordado e logo vieram checar seus sinais vitais o que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais atordoado, antes que ele perdesse a consciência outra vez.

Só conseguiu se manter acordado por um período considerável de tempo dois dias depois do incidente. Deitado numa cama qualquer, num hospital de campanha qualquer, cercado por outros feridos e patentes, sem mencionar o sotaque americano. Desde que os americanos entraram na guerra aquele sotaque estava em todo lugar.

Sua cabeça girava, como se ele tivesse acabado de cair do alto da Torre de Babel e agora todos a sua volta falassem um milhão de línguas diferentes, as quais ele tinha dificuldade para entender completamente.

Tentou se levantar da cama, mas antes que pudesse ter qualquer êxito, um par de mãos o empurrou de volta para o leito.

- É melhor ficar deitadinho ai, ou vou ter que amarrar você, Alteza. – a voz feminina disse de forma convicta. Era forte de mais para ser uma mulher, ou talvez fosse ele quem estivesse muito debilitado.

- Não sou "Alteza". – ele resmungou um pouco antes de sentir a borda de um copo ser pressionada contra seus lábios. Ou ela queria matá-lo afogado num copo de água, ou queria desesperadamente que ele calasse a boca. Ele riu baixinho.

- É uma pena. Mas você é meu único paciente inglês, então vou chamá-lo de Alteza do mesmo jeito. – ela respondeu enquanto forçava alguns goles de água pela goela dele – Eu sou a enfermeira Lewis, a propósito.

- Aonde eu estou? – ele perguntou – Que dia é hoje?

- Está num hospital de campanha da Cruz Vermelha e hoje é dia onze de outubro. – ela respondeu checando o curativo que ele tinha na cabeça - Se Sua Alteza Real me permite, eu tenho que checar os outros pacientes.

- Odinson. – ele disse mais alto do que se imaginava capaz – Capitão Loki Odinson. – sabia que ela estava sorrindo quando ele se apresentou, mesmo sem ver o rosto dela claramente. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Como quiser, Alteza. – e então deixou o quarto.

Levou algumas horas até que ele estivesse alerta e alguém viesse lhe explicar o que havia acontecido.

Era um milagre ele ter escapado com vida. Baleado de raspão no tórax, uma bala havia atravessado seu ombro e outra o acertou na perna esquerda. Luxações e escoriações por todo canto, mas ele era um sortudo. Estava muito melhor do que a maioria e a cirurgia para remover as balas havia sido um sucesso. Com um pouco de descanso e tempo, ele voltaria a andar normalmente.

Novos pacientes pareciam chegar aos montes e nenhum deles parecia mais vivo do que um cadáver nas trincheiras. Aquilo o deixava ansioso para sair dali o quanto antes e ceder seu lugar para um daqueles pobres diabos.

Um dos rapazes com ferimentos graves parecia-se terrivelmente com seu irmão. Era com uma pontada de alívio que Loki se lembrava que Thor estava seguro em Cambridge e seus pais confortavelmente refugiados Valhalla. Só ele era louco o bastante pra abrir mão de sua posição na faculdade pra se juntar ao exército.

O desconforto pelos ferimentos era generalizado. Aos poucos todas as posições viáveis no leito se tornaram insuportáveis. Tinha receio de que acabasse abrindo os pontos, ou causando um sangramento desnecessário, mas não podia evitar.

A dor em sua perna era alucinante. O efeito da morfina já estava no fim e ele estava tentando não gritar, mas aquela logo seria uma batalha perdida. O suor brotava de sua testa e o desconforto era indescritível. Pelo canto do olho ele avistou a silhueta de uma das enfermeiras zanzando pelo quarto escuro.

Ela se virou para encará-lo e ver qual era o problema.

- Preciso de algo pra dor. – ele disse com a voz arfante – Rápido!

Ela o empurrou de volta pra cama. Antes que ele pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, a injeção o acertou de uma vez e ele teve de se esforçar pra não gritar.

Aos poucos ele foi relaxando e ficar na cama já não parecia um esforço tão grande. Sua respiração estava voltando ao normal aos poucos. A mão da enfermeira foi até a testa dele, avaliando se havia algum sinal de febre. Em seguida a mão foi substituída por uma toalha úmida. Ela ficou sentada ao lado dele por alguns instantes em silêncio.

- Melhor, Alteza? – a mesma enfermeira de antes.

- Já disse que não sou da realeza. Poderia simplesmente usar meu nome, ou minha patente? – ele resmungou.

- Já tem um capitão aqui, e sinceramente você me parece menos irritante do que Steve Rogers. O todo poderoso "Capitão America". Um dia eu vou estar sem paciência e ele vai recitar o juramento a bandeira. Será um homicídio, sem dúvida, mas não podem me culpar se eu tiver perdido a sanidade por causa desse homem. – ela respondeu bem humorada. Aquilo era algo raro em tempos de guerra - Eu não devia fazer isso, mas vou ser boazinha com você e dividir. – ela puxou de dentro do bolso do avental uma garrafinha, abriu e pressionou contra os lábios dele. Loki bebeu sem pensar duas vezes, sentindo a garganta queimar.

- Deus a abençoe por isso. – ele disse ainda sentindo o gosto do uísque em sua boca.

- Não há de que. Imaginei que gostaria de sentir o gosto da sua terra natal. – ela retrucou satisfeita – A perna está melhor?

- Melhorando. – ele respondeu – Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Nada de mais. Feridos chegam aos montes, não há tempo para respirar direito, mas dizem que as coisas estão melhorando. – ela disse otimista – Dizem que é questão de tempo até o Eixo se render.

- Estou ouvindo isso há quatro anos. – ele respondeu – Queria que fosse verdade, mas não é.

- Homem de pouca fé. – ela disse dando a ele mais um gole do uísque.

- É uma tola se acredita nisso. – ele disse ríspido.

- Não pode me culpar por ter esperança. Você devia tentar. – ela disse secando a garrafa de uísque – Não tem ninguém que queira ver? Família, amigos, namorada?

- Queria ver meu irmão. Já faz quase um ano desde a última vez. Meus pais também, mas acho que eles não gostariam de me ver. – ele respondeu seco.

- Sem namorada? – ela perguntou com um leve toque de surpresa.

- Sem namorada. – ele respondeu – E você? Tem alguém pra quem voltar?

- Meus pais, eu acho. – ela disse sem dar muita importância – Mas não tenho certeza se quero voltar. Não há muito pra se fazer no Novo México além de casamento e filhos.

- Sem namorado? – ele rebateu.

- Sem namorado. – ela não parecia muito entusiasmada - Talvez eu consiga um emprego como enfermeira num hospital qualquer depois que a guerra acabar e fique por aqui. Eu adoraria ver Paris. Dizem que é a cidade mais linda do mundo.

- É bonita sim, mas devia pensar em visitar Londres. É uma visão e tanto. – ele disse satisfeito pela mudança no rumo da conversa.

- Seria uma beleza. Sua Alteza poderia me escoltar pela cidade. Isso ia ser sensacional. Um escândalo. – ela riu um riso abafado.

- Seria um prazer. Eu mostraria o melhor de Londres. – ele disse rindo – O Tamisa, o Museu Britânico, a Exposição do Império. Há tanto para ver!

- Talvez eu aceite a oferta. – ela riu – Vive em Londres?

- Não, mas minha família tem uma casa lá. – ele respondeu – Sou de Kent.

- Oh, então você é um daqueles lordes que tem uma casa em Londres para a temporada de festas? – ela perguntou entusiasmada – Achava que era coisa de livro.

- Eu não sou um lorde. Meu pai é. – ele disse desanimado.

- Pode se tornar um, um dia. – ela tentou animá-lo.

- Não vou. Meu irmão vai. Eu serei só um filho mais novo, que vai tentar voltar pra faculdade e virar um advogado. – ele disse desanimado.

- Talvez a vida não seja tão ruim. – ela disse se levantando da cadeira – Você vai ser um herói de guerra, um homem de uniforme. Milhares de garotas vão cair aos seus pés. Eu tenho que ir agora e Sua Alteza tem que dormir.

- Loki. – ele respondeu – Meu nome é Loki. E o seu?

- Eu já te disse, mas acho que você esqueceu. – ela disse rindo – Darcy Lewis. – foi a primeira vez que ele reparou nos lábios fartos dela, enquanto eles se inclinavam naquele sorriso discreto.

**Nota da autora: Já fazia tempo que eu estava ensaiando pra escrever algo com esse casal, mas nunca saia do jeito que eu queria, em parte pq a Darcy é um ser aleatório e em parte pq o Loki é fodastico de mais pra mim controlar. Mas eis que eu assisto Cavalo de Guerra e não consigo mais tirar a visão de Tom, usando um uniforme inglês, na primeira guerra mundial, isso mais a segunda temporada de Downton Abbey me fizeram ver a luz. Então é isso, Loki é capitão do exército britânico e Darcy uma caótica enfermeira americana. Espero que gostem.**

**Comentem!**

**Bjux**

**Bee**


	2. Chapter 2

_**O paraíso no inferno**_

Quando recebeu permissão para sair da cama, ele finalmente teve a chance de ver com seus próprios olhos onde estava. O hospital era afastado do front, numa cidade relativamente grande ao sul da França, que havia sido pouco afetada pela guerra. Para lá mandavam aqueles que precisavam de cirurgias urgentes por causa de uma bala alojada, ou estilhaço de uma explosão.

Ele estava em melhores condições do que a maioria, logo seria mandado para algum centro de reabilitação na Inglaterra, e posteriormente seria enviado para casa, para recuperar seus movimentos plenamente e reencontrar os pais.

Não seria uma ocasião feliz, apesar de tudo. Não queria ter de encarar o pai e justificar seus atos, não queria o olhar de piedade da mãe quando ela visse suas cicatrizes, mas acima de tudo ele não queria ouvir a respeito de como Thor era sensato e responsável e de como ele devia se inspirar no exemplo do irmão mais velho.

Se juntar ao exército foi a pior e a melhor decisão de sua vida. Pela primeira vez havia feito algo que julgava certo, algo que queria e havia escolhido por conta própria e não porque seu pai achava a coisa certa a se fazer.

No que dependesse de Odin, seu filho mais novo se formaria em direito em Oxford, assumiria a administração de parte dos bens da família e quando chegasse a hora se casaria com uma herdeira qualquer. Se Sif estivesse viva, ela teria sido a candidata ideal.

Loki conduziu a cadeira de rodas até o gramado que ficava aos fundos do prédio que abrigava o hospital de campanha. Mataria por um cigarro, ou pela garrafa de uísque que a enfermeira Lewis carregava no bolso do avental. Daria qualquer coisa para poder fazer de conta que tudo aquilo que tinha visto nas trincheiras não fosse verdade, mas aquele era o mais real de todos os pesadelos.

Às vezes ele tinha sonhos. Bombardeios, sangue e sujeira, arames farpados, homens mortos amontoados uns sobre os outros. O cheiro dos cadáveres em decomposição, misturado a urina e fezes, pólvora e lama. E depois que tudo acabasse, se ele ainda estivesse vivo, seu relato seria igual a de outros milhares que ocuparam as trincheiras.

Ele se sentia um estranho no ninho. A maioria dos pacientes do hospital de campanha era composta por soldados franceses e alguns poucos americanos, sem mencionar que todos os médicos e enfermeiras. Ninguém para trocar algumas palavras sobre sua casa, sobre como Londres costumava ser bonita naquela época do ano, ou de como o inverno seria terrível. Sentia falta de chá fumegante, chuva, e lareiras estalando. Sentia falta de valetes, de conhaque depois do jantar e daquela densa cortina de fumaça que os charutos de Thor faziam.

O céu estava limpo e o ar era frio, anunciando que logo o inverno chegaria. Só Deus poderia dizer o quanto ele desejava não ter de enfrentar a neve nas trincheiras outra vez, se amontoando junto aos demais soldados por um pouco de calor, sem poder ascender o fogo para não denunciar o posicionamento da tropa.

Ele não estava muito atento ao que se passava ao seu redor, em parte porque era muito triste ter de ver tantos jovens privados de seus sentidos, seus membros, suas sanidades. Queria esquecer onde estava e as razões que o levaram para o front. Queria apenas se lembrar de quando sua mãe e Sif se juntavam ao piano e cantavam.

Por isso ele não notou a aproximação da enfermeira Lewis.

Ela não disse nada. Sentou-se ao lado dele, num banco improvisado, enquanto ascendia um cigarro e tragava languidamente a fumaça para dentro de seus pulmões, como se ele não estivesse ali. Aquilo o fascinou por uma fração de segundos. Não estava acostumado com mulheres que fumavam, ou usavam uniformes.

- De onde eu venho, é falta de educação ficar encarando. – ela disse finalmente encarando-o. Loki sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse constrangido.

- Desculpas aceitas, Alteza. – ela disse enquanto entregava a ele uma pequena bolsa de couro – Encontraram isso junto com você quando foi trazido pra cá. A maioria dos pacientes pede por seus pertences logo que recuperam a consciência, mas como o senhor não pediu...

- Obrigado. – ele disse enquanto abria a bolsa e tirava de lá seu caderno de anotações, algumas cartas que recebeu do irmão e fotos antigas.

Ela deu uma espiada nas fotos, enquanto ele passava uma por uma entre seus dedos.

- Sua família? – ela finalmente perguntou, enquanto ele encarava a foto de um grupo. Uma senhora elegante, um senhor com uma respeitável barba e impecavelmente vestido, o casal estava ladeado por dois rapazes, um dos quais ela não teve problema algum em identificar. O capitão não havia mudado muito.

- Sim, meus pais e meu irmão no último natal antes da guerra. – ele disse.

- Sua mãe é linda. – ela disse simpática – Muito elegante. – e então apagou o cigarro no chão.

- Ela é sim. – ele concordou tocando a superfície da foto.

- Seu irmão também não é nada mal. Muito simpático. – ela disse jocosa.

- Ele sempre fez sucesso com as mulheres. – Loki concordou – Mas na última vez que me escreveu, disse que estava noivo de uma moça chamada Jane Foster.

- Um dia triste para as moças de Kent, eu imagino. – ele riu do comentário, enquanto passava para próxima foto. Uma moça bonita, de cabelos escuros e olhos determinados - E essa, quem é?

- Sif. – ele disse como se aquela informação fosse mais do que suficiente para satisfazer a curiosidade da jovem enfermeira.

- Parente? – ela insistiu.

- Amiga de infância. – ele respondeu por fim – Eu ia pedi-la em casamento quando voltasse pra casa, mas a gripe veio antes. – sentiu o nó se formar na garganta – Ela faleceu em maio, não cheguei a vê-la.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela disse por fim.

- Eu também, mas isso não vai trazê-la de volta. – ele disse enquanto guardava seus pertences mais uma vez – A maioria dos soldados que passa por aqui tem uma história para contar sobre uma garota que os espera em casa. Eu não tenho mais uma garota, mesmo se tivesse, duvido que ela estivesse me esperando. – ele disse amargo – Ela sempre gostou do meu irmão.

- Então por que pedi-la em casamento? – a enfermeira Lewis perguntou.

- Ela sempre foi a nora ideal, a mulher ideal pra minha família. – ele disse por fim – Tinha alguma coisa nela que me intrigava desde criança, mas era do meu irmão que ela gostava. Quando soube que Thor estava noivo, ela me escreveu. Meses depois recebi a notícia de que havia morrido de gripe espanhola.

- É uma história terrível. – ela disse – Mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Imagine como teria sido pior se já tivesse pedido a mão dela?

- É...Tem razão. Não é menos doloroso, apesar disso. – ele disse – E quanto a senhorita? Algum soldado tem a sua foto?

- Não uma foto, mas alguns me juraram casamento. – ela disse melancólica – A maioria em seus leitos de morte. A guerra é feita disso, não é? Mortes desnecessárias e amores perdidos.

- Eu achava que pelo menos o capitão Rogers teria tomado alguma iniciativa. – ele disse tentando aliviar a tensão do ambiente.

- Deus me livre! – ela disse numa risada súbita – Eu e o "Capitão America"! Granadas são mais interessantes que ele.

- Achei que as moças gostassem de homens atléticos. – ele disse rindo da reação dela – Loiro, olhos azuis, músculos e medalhas. Meu Deus, ele é quase uma cópia do meu irmão!

- Pelo menos seu irmão conta com o charme do sotaque britânico. O bom e velho Steve Rogers veio do Brookling, não é lá muito culto e seu sonho sempre foi envergar um uniforme. Não, não. Ele pode ser o sonho das americanas, mas não o meu.

- Ele também deve ser o sonho das inglesas. – Loki completou.

- Aposto que você conquistaria qualquer garota falando com esse seu sotaque e todo esse jeito de nobre. – ela disse rindo – Se eu fosse descrevê-lo em uma palavra, eu diria "shakespeariano".

- Fico lisonjeado. – ele disse sem graça – E eu a descreveria como "intrigante".

- Intrigante? Eu? – ela achou graça.

- Sem dúvida! – ele sorriu para ela – Em primeiro lugar porque até hoje nenhuma jovem havia ascendido um cigarro na minha frente e no meu mundo, todas usam chapéus e luvas, tomam chá e vestem belos vestidos de gala para jantar em família.

- Eu devo ser uma aberração. – ela disse rindo – Mas talvez eu deva dizer que nasci no Novo México e não num romance de Jane Austen.

- Se tivesse nascido seria Elizabeth Bennett, ou talvez Marianne Dashwood. – ele disse simpático.

- A revolucionária e a descontrolada. Meu Deus, sou mesmo uma aberração! – ela lutava contra a gargalhada – E eu vou fingir que não notei o trocadilho com meu nome. Já que me chamo Darcy, trocadilhos com Orgulho e Preconceito são meu fardo eterno.

- Eu havia me esquecido completamente deste detalhe, senhorita Darcy. – ele deu ênfase especial ao nome dela, fazendo questão de mostrar o quão britânico soava.

- Eu nunca pensei que meu nome pudesse ficar tão bonito, mas acho que esse seu maldito sotaque consegue deixar qualquer palavra sofisticada. – ela riu – Ops! Olhe só a hora! Eu tenho que ir, Alteza.

- Foi um prazer conversar com a senhorita. – ele fez uma pausa dramática – Senhorita Darcy, seu eu fosse defini-la em uma palavra, seria "austeniana".

Ela riu com vontade e naquele dia frio, que ela usava a capa azul marinho das enfermeiras americanas, seus olhos eram da cor do céu. Por um momento ele quis saber a cor do cabelo escondido de baixo da touca que ela usava, mas o mistério era mais interessante.

Darcy Lewis voltou para dentro do hospital improvisado, caminhando com convicção e confiança, desafiando uma guerra, desafiando o mundo. Ela era Darcy Lewis, mas naquele momento, Loki jurou ter visto Elizabeth Bennett caminhando no auge de toda sua audácia e falta de modos.

Era uma criaturinha peculiar e divertida, aquela jovem enfermeira. Loki tinha esta impressão dos americanos. Todos eles eram carregados de algo aventureiro, inconseqüente e audaz. No meio de tudo isso, também sobrava espaço para um toque de inocência, algo raríssimo de se encontrar em tempos de guerra.

Os dias passavam sem grandes mudanças. Mais e mais pacientes, mais mortos e notícias ruins. Mesmo assim, os ferimentos do capitão Loki Odinson estavam cicatrizando bem e logo ele teve de começar a fazer os primeiros exercícios para fortalecer as pernas.

Para sua surpresa, era a enfermeira Darcy quem sempre cuidava da tarefa de supervisioná-lo e ajudar em sua fisioterapia. As seções sempre aconteciam no período da tarde e só eram desmarcadas caso um novo grupo de feridos chegasse ao hospital, precisando desesperadamente de cuidados.

Ela nunca estava de mau humor e mesmo que ele fosse um paciente difícil às vezes, ela sempre conseguia dobrá-lo. Seu jeito persuasivo e divertido tornavam os exercícios mais fáceis e menos dolorosos. Quando ela queria provocá-lo, ou desafiá-lo a ir um pouco além de seus limites temerosos, ela o chamava de Vossa Alteza.

Cada vez que ela fazia isso, Loki se irritava e acabava se saindo ainda muito melhor nos exercícios. Quando ela estava satisfeita com o resultado, Darcy Lewis sorria, chamando-o de príncipe Hamlet. Quando não estava satisfeita, o título real era toda reprovação de que ele precisava.

Numa tarde qualquer, em meados de novembro, ele caminhava pelo gramado com a ajuda de uma bengala, enquanto ela o observava atentamente. O clima, mesmo frio, era revigorante, e por um momento Loki se esqueceu de que havia uma guerra.

- Logo chegará o natal. – ela comentou casualmente – Seria bom poder ter uma ceia só pra variar.

- Eu gostaria de passar o natal em casa. – ele disse por fim – Ouvir a risada espalhafatosa do meu irmão, o discurso duro do meu pai. Saborear uma boa ceia e depois dos licores, ouvir minha mãe tocando piano e cantando.

- Pensei que vocês ingleses sempre dançassem valsa em jantares. – ela brincou.

- Com certeza. Sempre que temos convidados e há damas e cavalheiros o bastante. – ele disse rindo – Eu achava fascinante observá-los do topo da escada, quando eu era criança. Depois que cresci, a idéia de dançar com uma das belas moças solteiras do campo me assusta.

- Mas por que? – ela perguntou interessada.

- Oh, é um mundo misterioso o delas. E indescritivelmente traiçoeiro. Uma palavra errada e eu estou noivo, ou partindo o coração de uma Mary, ou de uma Anne. – ele disse rindo – Rendas, leques, chapéus, casamento...Cada movimento tem mil significados.

- Sorte minha ser uma Darcy. – ela disse sorrindo – Darcys são mais fortes do que Marys e Annes. Você não pode partir meu coração com um gesto errado.

- Sendo assim... – ele parou e estendeu a mão para ela – Me concederia a honra desta dança, senhorita Lewis? – ela o encarou por um instante, sem saber o que fazer.

- Mas não tem música e você pode se machucar. – ela argumentou. Loki deixou um sorriso enviesado tomar conta dos seus lábios. Ele não aceitaria um não.

- Não parta meu coração. – ele respondeu em provocação e ela aceitou a mão dele.

Os dois se moviam de forma errática sobre o terreno irregular. A bengala que ele usava como apoio a muito fora esquecida sobre a grama. Ele murmurava uma melodia doce e aos poucos os sons se tornaram palavras.

Loki cantava baixo e ela se pegou acompanhando a música e sonhando com o fim da guerra e com valsas. Ele usando um smooking e ela um vestido de gala, enquanto a orquestra tomava o lugar da voz dele, e o cantor entoaria...

_Sometimes when I feel bad  
>and things look blue<br>I wish a pal I had... say one like you.  
>Someone within my heart to build a throne<br>Someone who'd never part, to call my own_

_If you were the only girl in the world  
>and I were the only boy<br>Nothing else would matter in the world today  
>We could go on loving in the same old way<em>

_A garden of Eden just made for two  
>With nothing to mar our joy<br>I would say such wonderful things to you  
>There would be such wonderful things to do<br>If you were the only girl in the world  
>and I were the only boy.<em>

- Sua voz é bonita. – ela sussurrou – Mas dança muito mal.

- Eu disse que tenho pavor do mundo das valsas. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Mas um dia, quando eu estiver completamente recuperado, posso tirá-la pra dançar outra vez e então poderá fazer um julgamento mais justos a respeito de minhas habilidades.

- Quem sabe onde eu estarei? – ela disse enquanto se afastava cuidadosamente e tomava a bengala em suas mãos para entregar a ele – Talvez eu já tenha voltado para a América e você para Oxford. Talvez um dia eu ouça a seu respeito, como primeiro ministro ou coisa assim, e você já terá se esquecido da enfermeira Lewis.

- Posso me esquecer de muitas coisas nessa vida, mas não acho que possa me esquecer de Elizabeth Bennett. – ele disse amistoso, enquanto se apoiava mais uma vez na bengala.

Eles voltaram para dentro do hospital mais uma vez, nenhum dos dois com coragem o bastante para dizer qualquer coisa. Na para ser dito entre o último garoto e a última garota do mundo.

O que eles não sabiam era que naquela mesma noite o mundo ia mudar mais uma vez. Os sinos de todas as igrejas tocariam pela primeira vez em quatro anos. Pessoas sairiam às ruas para comemorar. Haveria um pouco de riso e um pouco de lágrimas. Naquela noite a guerra acabou.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Where do we go from hear**_

Como era de se esperar, os dias seguintes ao anuncio de que o Armistício havia sido assinado e o Eixo havia se rendido oficialmente foram tomados do mais completo caos.

Todos queriam voltar para suas casas o mais rápido possível. Todos tinham alguém para quem voltar e queriam fazê-lo o mais rápido possível. Mesmo com suas inseguranças, o capitão Loki não era diferente dos demais.

Como muitos dos homens no hospital de campanha não tinham condições de serem removidos e muitos feridos ainda chegavam diariamente, o que mantinha a enfermeira Darcy ocupada maior parte do dia.

Ela não o negligenciou de forma alguma. Continuavam a rotina de exercícios diários para que, quando voltasse para casa, o capitão estivesse andando perfeitamente. No entanto, ela se tornou mais silenciosa naqueles dias e ele não tinha coragem de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Muito desse receio era porque ele tinha medo de estar certo.

Darcy Lewis era uma rosa de lugar nenhum. Como todas as enfermeiras, ela sempre estaria na memória dos soldados de quem tomou conta e sobreviveram. Muitos sonharam com ela, muitos se apaixonaram, mas no fim da guerra todos voltariam para suas casas e ela voltaria para o Novo México, ou iria para Paris como desejava. No fim da guerra, nenhum soldado fica com a enfermeira.

A consciência de que logo se despediriam e nunca mais voltariam a se encontrar o acertou de forma um tanto drástica. Ele se tornou um paciente difícil naqueles dias e ela precisou de uma dose extra de paciência e bons modos para não acertar "Sua Alteza Real" com um murro.

Aos poucos ele começou a nutrir a esperança de que sua remoção do hospital demorasse um pouco mais, já que a prioridade eram os soldados que não estavam feridos, ou cujos ferimentos não demandavam um cuidado maior.

Quando voltasse para casa, ele tentaria esquecer a maior parte do que havia vivido naquela guerra, mas suas conversas com a enfermeira peculiar estariam entre suas memórias mais preciosas. Todos precisavam de um pouco de bom humor e alegria, mesmo no meio da catástrofe. Se não fosse por ela, talvez ele nem mesmo tivesse forças para se levantar da cama e seguir em frente com sua vida.

Tentou imaginá-la servindo como enfermeira em algum hospital francês. Haveria milhares de veteranos de guerra para cuidar, milhares de deformados e mutilados se amontoando num corredor silencioso e assustador para receber cuidados. Muitos se apaixonariam por ela, muitos veriam nela o único sinal de bondade restante no mundo. Em seus dias de folga, a enfermeira Darcy andaria pelas ruas de uma Paris em escombros, sem champanhe, sem belas paisagens, sem a elegância de seus tempos áureos, mas ela faria isso com a ousadia de Elizabeth Bennet.

Naquela manhã ele foi chamado ao escritório improvisado do Capitão Steve Rogers. No fundo ele sabia que não devia esperar por boas notícias, mas Loki não tinha mais certeza do que poderia considerar como "boas notícias".

Ele entrou no escritório apertado e cheio de papeis. Steve Rogers estava praticamente enterrado no meio da burocracia, mas alguma coisa dizia a Loki que se pudesse o "Capitão America" ateria fogo em tudo aquilo de muito bom grado.

Rogers era uma figura intimidante e Loki não conseguia evitar a comparação óbvia com seu irmão Thor. Ambos eram loiros, de límpidos olhos azuis e um porte invejável. Em seus rostos pairava aquela coragem bruta, ingênua e passional. Rogers tinha tudo para ser considerado um bom homem, mas como a enfermeira Darcy insistia em dizer, ele fazia questão de ser irritante.

- Por favor, sente-se. – o capitão Rogers disse.

- Há algum problema, senhor? – Loki perguntou por educação.

- Muitos, na verdade. – ele disse sério – A começar por essa pilha de papeis que eu tenho que analisar e decidir quem vai ou não pra casa primeiro.

- Dias turbulentos. – Loki disse em simpatia.

- Se você não tivesse se ferido em batalha, estaria fazendo a mesma coisa. – Steve Rogers disse – Mas não está, então eu tenho que decidir o que fazer com você. Ao que parece você tem amigos bem influentes, não é mesmo? – Loki não precisou de mais pistas para entender o que estava acontecendo. O Capitão Rogers apenas apontou para a carta que estava sobre a pilha de correspondências. – Acabei de receber uma ordem dos meus superiores para colocá-lo no primeiro comboio disponível e mandá-lo para a Inglaterra. E eu não me surpreenderia se isso tivesse partido do Ministro da Guerra do seu país, Odinson.

- Entendo. – Loki disse.

- Entende? Tenho milhares de homens loucos para ter essa chance, bons homens, heróis de guerra, cidadãos comuns, mas vou ter que dar essa chance a você, pelo fato de ser o filho de alguém. – Rogers resmungou.

- Não quero a vaga no comboio. Dê a um dos outros milhares de homens. – ele respondeu.

- Eu faria isso, Capitão. Faria de bom grado, mas recebi uma ordem superior, o que não me dá escolha. – Rogers se levantou da mesa – É isso o que eu admiro na América. Não somos privilegiados por nosso nascimento, somos definidos por nossas ações e a justiça é igual para todos. – agora ele entendia porque a enfermeira Darcy tinha tanto pavor do homem. Ele e seu discurso idealista eram insuportáveis. – Você parte em uma semana. Pegará um trem até Calais e de lá uma balsa para a Inglaterra. E por algum motivo, você vai no vagão da primeira classe.

- Isso é tudo? – Loki perguntou por fim.

- Sim, é tudo. – Rogers o dispensou.

A notícia não era de todo inesperada, mas ele tinha a esperança de que demorasse mais para ser mandado de volta pra casa. Isso reduzia drasticamente seu tempo ali e tornava iminente seu reencontro com seus pais e irmão.

Voltar para a mesma casa onde ele, Thor e Sif brincaram quando crianças. Sua mãe o receberia com olhos cheios de lágrimas, seu pai com palavras duras e uma série de determinações. Thor o abraçaria e tentaria embriagá-lo o quanto antes. Sif estaria morta e enterrada no frio cemitério do vilarejo, esperando pelas flores dele, como boa parte dos homens de sua idade que deixaram a região para vestir o uniforme do exército.

Falariam de responsabilidade, de dever, de sua escolha estúpida ao abrir mão de um futuro brilhante para envergar uma farda. Logo colocariam todas as moças elegíveis de baixo dos olhos dele para que escolhesse uma noiva, como seu irmão havia feito.

Ele não estava certo se queria um futuro brilhante, quando o futuro de tantos outros havia sido roubado pela guerra. E o que ele faria com todas aquelas moças determinadas a entrarem para a família dele, quando a dor da perda de Sif era tão recente e suas memórias de uma jovem enfermeira excêntrica eram tão nítidas.

Darcy era tudo o que não se encaixava no mundo dele. Independente, americana, ousada e nada convencional. Ela era estranha até para os padrões americanos.

Não era ingênuo de se apaixonar por uma enfermeira como tantos outros fizeram durante a guerra. Tinham futuros e vidas diferentes, eram de mundos totalmente distintos e incomunicáveis, mas...Mesmo assim ela o fascinava de algum modo.

Ela era bonita, mas isso era óbvio de mais para justificar tamanho fascínio. Talvez fosse justamente o fato de que ela não se encaixava em nenhum dos padrões que regia o mundo dele. Sif tocava piano, falava baixo, caçava eventualmente, fazia caridade, nunca pisou numa cozinha e não fazia idéia do que era ter que lavar uma peça de roupa. Era uma delicada rosa inglesa, enquanto Darcy trabalhava cuidando de feridos, se mantinha por meio de um salário baixo, limpava, cozinhava, lavava, fumava cigarros franceses e nunca tinha participado de um jantar em que tivesse de usar traje de gala. Ela era uma rosa de lugar nenhum.

Sentiria falta dela. Da única amiga que fazia questão de debochar do fato de que ele era o filho de um lorde e do sotaque dele. Sua única amiga no meio da guerra.

- Você parece alguém com problemas, Alteza. – a voz dela soou ao seu ouvido de forma absurdamente familiar e bem vinda.

- Não exatamente. – ele respondeu.

- Não se preocupe, Steve Rogers tem o dom de me deixar de mau humor também. – ela disse simpática.

- O Capitão me chamou pra que eu tomasse conhecimento de que serei enviado pra casa na semana que vem. – ele disse desanimado – E aparentemente ele não gosta do fato de eu ser filho de um lorde.

- Oh! – ela respondeu desanimada – Tão cedo?

- Minha família se intrometeu no assunto. – ele respondeu desanimado – Me querem de volta o mais rápido possível.

- E como você se sente com isso? – ela perguntou estendendo a ele a garrafinha dentro da qual ela contrabandeava uísque. Loki tomou um gole.

- Ainda não sei ao certo. – ele respondeu – As coisas vão ser bem diferentes. Meu irmão se casando, meu pai furioso com as minhas decisões. Sem Sif e sem você pra conversar. Eu vou ficar totalmente perdido naquela casa.

- Não pode ser tão ruim. – ela disse tentando animá-lo – Todas as garotas da região vão cair aos seus pés, logo vai seguir em frente com a sua vida. As coisas estarão diferentes, não piores. Você tomou as rédeas da sua vida, viu e fez coisas que muitos só vão ouvir falar a respeito. É um homem corajoso, e tudo o que vai fazer é encarar as mudanças e se adaptar. Você sobreviveu ao pior, tudo agora vai parecer mais fácil. – ela tinha o dom de acalmá-lo.

- Acho que tem razão. – ele disse calmo – E você, quais são seus planos?

- Vão tentar me mandar de volta pra América e os governos europeus não estarão nada ansiosos para aceitarem imigrantes famintos. Não sei o que fazer ainda. Talvez eu acabe voltando pros Estados Unidos e ficando em Nova York. – ela disse desanimada – Acho que nosso passeio por Londres vai ficar para uma outra vida. – fizeram silêncio por um momento e a idéia chegou até ele como uma inspiração divina.

- E se eu precisar de uma enfermeira durante a viagem? – ele sugeriu – Eu ainda estou debilitado.

- O médico precisaria declarar isso. – ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha – Mesmo que eu o acompanhasse, eventualmente você ficará totalmente curado.

- Mas estarei na Inglaterra, onde conheço pessoas que podem ajudá-la a ficar no país e trabalhar como enfermeira. – ele disse sério – Não sei os motivos pelos quais não quer voltar pra casa, mas a senhorita me ajudou muito e é apenas o certo que eu retribua de alguma forma.

- Sua Alteza sabe como convencer alguém. – ela comentou satisfeita.

- Já ouvi isso mais de uma vez. – ele retrucou – Sou conhecido pelas minhas habilidades de convencimento.

- Daria um ótimo político. – ela disse ajeitando o avental.

- Meu pai bem que gostaria. – ele comentou – Acho que é o que ele planeja pra mim.

- Se realmente quisesse isso, seria estupendo. Tenho certeza. – ela estendeu a mão para ele – Temos um acordo então. – Loki tomou a mão dela, mas ao invés de se contentar com um aperto de mãos, ele beijou as costas da mão dela.

- Eu vou ver o médico. – ele disse sorrindo confiante – Sinto-me terrivelmente indisposto esta manhã e algo me diz que corro um sério risco de vida, caso atravesse o canal da mancha sem a supervisão de uma enfermeira competente.

Ela o observou voltar para o hospital, apoiando-se sobre a bengala com a dignidade de um príncipe.

Darcy não era dada a crer em contos de fada, mas algo no Capitão a fazia reconsiderar suas crenças. Ele era um homem bom, mesmo que algo em seu rosto denunciasse uma inteligência quase perigosa. Seus argumentos podiam ser fatais, de modo que Darcy tinha certeza que ele poderia ofender qualquer pessoa e fazer o ofendido se sentir grato pela crítica construtiva.

Ele era o tipo de homem capaz de fazer promessas a ela e Darcy acreditaria em cada uma delas, por mais absurdas que elas fossem. O Capitão Loki disse que caminhariam por Londres e ele a levaria para conhecer o que havia de melhor na cidade, e ela já se pega imaginando como seria ver o Parlamento ao lado dele, ou visitar o Palácio de Buckingham.

Jamais entenderia plenamente o dom que ele tinha com as palavras, ou quais os argumentos que ele usou para conseguir aquilo, mas no fim daquela semana a mala dela estava arrumada. Não havia muita coisa para levar, de qualquer modo. Uns poucos vestidos que ela costumava usar para sair em seus dias de folga, um diário, cigarros, fotos de amigos e familiares, o colar que havia pertencido a sua mãe e seu uniforme de enfermeira.

O trem estava apinhado de soldados. Alguns iriam pra casa sãos e salvos, outros com alguns pedaços a menos. Muitos tinham grandes expectativas de reencontrarem familiares, amigos, amores, outros estavam sozinhos no mundo, como ela.

Iria para um país estranho, tentar uma vida totalmente nova e buscar por uma perspectiva de vida. Antes do Capitão aparecer, ela se perguntava para onde iria e o que faria da vida. Sua única certeza era a de que não havia nada para ela no Novo México, mas isso não a ajudaria a tomar um rumo. Loki Odinson a salvou de sua falta de rumo e agora, mesmo que aquele fosse um salto no escuro, ao menos alguém havia se dado ao trabalho de apontar a ela uma direção.

Ela recebeu a ajuda de um dos funcionários da estação para embarcar. Para sua surpresa, foi conduzida ao vagão de primeira classe, destinado aos oficiais de patente alta e aos filhos da nobreza. Loki esperava por ela na cabine, enquanto lia o jornal daquele dia. Tirando a bengala que repousava ao lado dele, o capitão era a imagem da saúde e Darcy se sentia uma grande trapaceira por estar no meio de toda trama.

Ele apenas sorriu para ela, com um pouco de Romeu, um toque de Hamlet, a genialidade de MacBeth, mas seus olhos...Seus olhos eram verdes e havia neles muito de Iago.

**Nota da autora: Meu momento cultural inútil. A letra da música que coloque no último capítulo é da época da primeira guerra e era cantada pelos soldados. Foi essa música que deu origem ao título da fic. Muitos dos títulos de capítulos serão tirados de músicas dessa época, só pra dar o tom da história. E olha que bonito, estamos todos literários. Shakespeare e Jane Austen, minhas referencias literárias favoritas XD. Espero que gostem e comentém.**

**Bjux**

**Bee**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Long Way Home**_

A viagem de trem levou menos de um dia e ambos não tinham do que reclamar da companhia um do outro.

Darcy se ocupava de auxiliar outros oficiais que estavam feridos, desempenhando seu papel na pequena farsa que eles haviam armado. Mesmo assim, ela o obrigava a se exercitar regularmente, mesmo quando Loki não se sentia disposto a caminhar pelo trem ou socializar com outras pessoas. No restante do tempo, ela se entretinha com um livro gasto, que já fora relido incontáveis vezes, até que as paginas estivesse cheias de marcas.

Ela o divertia, sempre com algum comentário irônico e inteligente a respeito de algum passageiro, ou uma história interessante da América ou dos hospitais de campanha. Mas havia algo que o capitão não conseguia entender perfeitamente. Mesmo que sempre contassem histórias interessantes sobre um passado recente, ela sempre mantinha a conversa num certo nível de impessoalidade.

Às vezes ele sentia que as brincadeiras e trocadilhos serviam a um propósito maior do que o mero entretenimento dele. Eram espelhos e fumaça, afastando-o daquilo que ela queria esconder. Não falava da própria família, ou do Novo México, como se a vida dela não existisse antes da guerra e tudo o que ela sabia era aquilo que havia aprendido nos hospitais de campanha.

Algo estava fora do lugar. Era como se a enfermeira fosse uma das estranhas personagens de livros góticos, atada a um segredo que era a diferença crucial entre a vida e a morte.

Ela estava recostada contra a janela da cabine. Seus ombros cobertos pela capa azul e vermelha e o cabelo escondido de baixo da touca branca da qual algumas mechas teimosas conseguiam escapar e traçar os contornos do rosto dela. Os olhos semi abertos davam a impressão de que Darcy estava desfrutando de um breve cochilo.

Mas ela estava bem desperta, apesar da aparência. O barulho ritmado de sua perna inquieta a denunciava. Estava ansiosa e ele conseguia entender o porque.

- Em que está pensando? – ele quebrou o silêncio.

- No mar. – ela respondeu etérea – A última vez que o vi, foi quando vim para Europa no início da guerra. Não era uma ocasião muito feliz.

- Talvez ache a visão mais agradável agora. – ele respondeu sorrindo discretamente.

- Não acho que será muito diferente. – ela respondeu encarando-o – Afinal, do outro lado o desconhecido me espera, exatamente como da primeira vez.

- É uma aventureira então. – ele brincou – Uma pirata desbravadora dos mares. Em suas travessias o destino é sempre o desconhecido. Mas eu lhe pergunto, enfermeira Lewis, que graça teria se soubesse o que vai acontecer?

- Nenhuma. – ela concordou – Mas ao menos poderia me dizer o que posso esperar da sua família. Afinal, eu preciso saber com que tipo de gente estou lidando.

Ele ponderou por um instante, tentando escolher a melhor maneira de descrever sua família. Seria uma ocasião totalmente estranha quando eles se encontrassem, mas não podia assustar a moça.

- Meu irmão, Thor. – ele disse pausadamente – Bem, ele é formidável, eu diria. Um bom coração, devotado ao que faz, mas absolutamente impulsivo. Abandonar tudo pela guerra parece mais com o tipo de coisa que ele faria e não eu. É um atleta também, particularmente aficionado por hugby e caçadas, sem mencionar o dom para fazer papel de ridículo.

- Eu sinto que já o adoro. – ela disse encorajando-o a continuar – E seus pais, como são?

- Minha mãe é uma dama. – ele disse saudoso – Educada, delicada, elegante, mas eu penso nela como uma mulher absurdamente gentil, com um talento impressionante para lidar com os três homens mais temperamentais do mundo, no caso meu pai, meu irmão e eu. – ela riu.

- Educada, delicada e elegante. Estou apavorada. Vão me trancafiar na Torre e me decapitar assim que eu fizer meu primeiro comentário inconveniente enquanto ascendo um cigarro.

- Provavelmente. – ele disse numa tentativa de parecer sarcástico – Meu pai...Bem, é um homem austero e poderoso. Bem educado e persuasivo, mas pode ser insuportável quando não consegue o que quer.

- E o que ele quer? – ela perguntou num tom quase insolente.

- Dominar o mundo, mas isso é um segredo. – ele disse divertido.

- Achei que era isso o que você queria. – ela riu.

- Somos uma família de megalomaníacos, mas acho que isso está implícito. – ele concluiu.

- Por que você largou tudo pela guerra? – ela perguntou encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Você disse que esse era o tipo de coisa que seu irmão faria, não você. Por que fez?

O Capitão ficou em silêncio por longos minutos. Por um momento ela pensou que havia tocado num ponto delicado de mais.

- Meu irmão sempre foi o filho perfeito, do tipo que daria um herói romântico de Lord Byron ou coisa parecida. – ele disse – Por mais impulsivo, por mais inconseqüente que possa ser, esse é o seu diferencial. Meu pai sempre admirou isso e como filho mais novo, eu vivi à sombra das conquistas de Thor. Sif foi apenas uma delas. – respirou fundo – Eu segui as regras do meu pai por anos e nunca cheguei a lugar nenhum. Ao menos uma vez na vida, eu queria fazer algo por mim. Ser inconseqüente e romanticamente heróico. Queria voltar pra casa com uma medalha no peito e ganhar a admiração de todos por ter arriscado minha vida pelo meu país.

- Um jeito bem drástico de fazer isso. – ela disse.

- Sim, mas nos fizeram acreditar que a vitória era garantida e seria rápida. Teremos vencido antes do Natal, era o que diziam. – a voz era melancólica – O que fiz foi infantil e irresponsável.

- Se arrepende disso?

- Não sei. – ele admitiu – Não sei se consegui provar o que queria. Talvez a única coisa que eu tenha provado com é que meu pai estava certo sobre isso ser uma idéia ridícula.

- Salvou dois de seus companheiros ao sair da trincheira e buscá-los. Foi baleado no processo, mas está vivo. – ela disse calma, sem desviar os olhos dele – A guerra pode ter sido pior e mil vezes mais cruel do que se podia imaginar, mas você lutou pelo que achava certo, salvou pessoas, deu o seu melhor pelo país e pelos seus amigos. Se isso não é ser um herói, então eu não sei o que é, Alteza. – ela deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios cheios – Byron teria inveja de tanto heroísmo.

Em Calais se depararam com o mar e com os navios abarrotados de soldados, médicos e enfermeiras, preparados para levá-los para seus lares. O cheiro da maresia era estimulante e o capitão sentia suas energias restauradas e uma coragem que até então não havia experimentado.

O vento soprava forte enquanto a enfermeira Darcy se debruçava sobre a proteção ao redor do convés. O cigarro aceso, preso entre seus lábios e os dedos, enquanto a saia e as pontas de sua touca esvoaçavam. Tão incomum, ela era. Tão diametralmente diferente de tudo aquilo que ele conhecia.

Ele não devia subestimar o poder da curiosidade, tão pouco o efeito arrebatador que ela poderia ter. Pegou-se imaginando como seriam os cabelos dela e por alguma razão, Loki não conseguia visualizá-los naqueles penteados elaborados e cheios, que eram tão populares entre as mulheres.

Algo nela o lembrava de cavalos selvagens e em como suas crinas esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento. Era assim como ele a imaginava. Cabelos ao vento, soltos e indomáveis como os cavalos selvagens da América.

- Daria um centavo por seus pensamentos, mas não tenho nenhum. – ela disse pegando-o de surpresa. Loki sorriu para ela numa tentativa de disfarçar seu constrangimento, como uma criança pega no meio de uma travessura – Já que não tenho um centavo, que tal um gole de uísque por seus pensamentos? – ela estendeu a garrafinha de estanho a ele e Loki aceitou a oferta prontamente.

- Estava pensando no seu cabelo. – ele disse sincero e constrangido.

- Oh! E o que há de errado com meu cabelo? – ela perguntou levando a mão à toca – Não é elegante o bastante para a sociedade inglesa? – ela debochou – Não soube? Toucas da Cruz Vermelha são a última moda na França.

- Eu estava pensando em como são os seus cabelos. – ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros e se concentrando em deixar a farda alinhada – Eu nunca os vi sem a touca.

- Não há nada de mais. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Então só me resta imaginar. – ele disse encarando o mar diante de si.

Então o inimaginável aconteceu. Darcy levou as mãos às amarras da touca, desfazendo o nó e então colocando o tecido no bolso do avental. Os fios escuros e ondulados se soltaram e agora estavam perdidos no mais completo caos, enquanto chicoteavam no ar.

Ela ria, por algum motivo. Como se aquela fosse a melhor sensação do mundo, como se seus pés descalços estivessem na água e não houvesse nada no mundo se não a brisa e o sol para lhe fazerem companhia.

- Não precisava ter feito isso. – ele disse enquanto sentia sua garganta secar.

- Não se nega um desejo da realeza, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu em resposta – E eu odeio essa maldita touca.

E tudo o que ele conseguia imaginar agora era a sensação de ter aqueles fios entre seus dedos e senti-los deslizar contra sua pele. O gosto que teria a boca dela...Tabaco, uísque, páginas de livros velhos e algo doce como uma história de Jane Austen.

Estavam chegando à Inglaterra. Primeiro Londres e depois a casa de seus pais em Kent. Tudo o que o capitão Loki conseguia pensar era em como estava se apaixonando pela mais improvável das mulheres. Darcy Lewis...Sua versão peculiar de Elizabeth Bennet.

Já era fim de outono e o clima estava frio quando chegaram a Londres.

Havia escombros por várias partes da cidade. Pessoas tiravam entulho, igrejas ofereciam sopa para desabrigados, a cidade estava cinzenta e triste. Mesmo assim ele insistiu numa caminhada no fim da tarde, depois que já haviam deixado a bagagem na propriedade que pertencia a família dele e serem saudados pelos poucos empregados que restaram.

Caminharam por Kensington's Garden, aonde as árvores já não tinham folhas e mães passeavam com seus filhos pequenos. Ela estava usando um vestido simples e um casaco pesado para suportar o frio e aquela era a primeira vez que ele a via sem seu uniforme de enfermeira.

Ela caminhava despreocupada, com os braços pendendo livremente ao lado do corpo, num gesto de auto-suficiência que lhe era tão particular. Loki ainda tinha problemas para caminhar, devido à perna ferida e a bengala na qual se apoiava, mesmo assim ofereceu o braço a ela para que a conduzisse pelo caminho. Darcy ponderou por um momento antes de aceitar o braço dele e ambos caminharem tranquilamente pelo parque.

Não era o tempo ideal e a cidade em ruínas não era tão bonita quanto ele pretendia, mas o capitão Loki cumpriu sua promessa de guiá-la num passeio por Londres.

_**Nota da autora: Yeah...Sem reviews até agora. Isso é meio triste, mesmo assim a coisa ainda tá fluindo. Bem, eles finalmente estão indo encontrar a família Odinson e o que se pode dizer é que não será uma recepção das mais calorosas. Espero que gostem e comentém.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Keep the home fire burning**_

Mais de uma semana, e agora ele finalmente avistava os contornos da vila e da estação final. A plataforma estava enfumaçada e cheia de gente. Rostos familiares. A mulher do leiteiro e seus filhos pequenos, que à quatro anos atrás não passavam de bebês. Os filhos de um fazendeiro local. Os pais de um assistente de cozinha. Rosto que fizeram parte do cotidiano dele e agora eram uma grata visão.

Sentia-se muito disposto naquela manhã. Sua perna já não o incomodava tanto e tinha vontade de correr o mais rápido que podia para reencontrar aqueles que sobreviveram. Sua sorte era ter Darcy ao seu lado para lembrá-lo de que um esforço desmedido poderia levar a uma dor muito desagradável e isso não era algo que ele queria.

Ela o seguia de perto e pela primeira vez a enfermeira pareceu insegura do que fazer, ou de como agir. O capitão ofereceu o braço livre a ela e Darcy aceitou prontamente.

Devia ter alguém esperando por eles na plataforma e enquanto procurava um rosto familiar, o que Loki encontrou foi a melhor das surpresas. O terno impecável e o cigarro aceso, o cavanhaque pretensioso e a mais absoluta segurança de que era o homem mais poderoso do mundo. Anthony Stark o esperava, seguido por Coulson, o camareiro que servia aos Odinson a anos.

- Você está terrível, homem. – Tony disse animado, enquanto avaliava o velho amigo – Esteve numa guerra, por um acaso? – Loki riu sem jeito.

- É, estive. – ele disse sem graça – E você não mudou nada. Ainda atormentando Miss Potts?

- Não tenho culpa se Pepper responde tão bem às minhas implicâncias, se ela tornasse as coisas maçantes, eu não a importunaria mais. – Tony disse, tragando seu cigarro em seguida.

- Devia criar coragem e pedi-la em casamento de uma vez, antes que ela desista. – Loki disse rindo.

- Deus me proteja disso. Eu? Casado? Com Miss Pepper Potts? Você só pode estar brincando! – Tony disse – Coragem é o seu departamento, não o meu. E quem é a moça? – Tony finalmente percebeu a presença de Darcy. Ela parecia curiosa em relação ao rapaz e Loki não podia culpá-lo. Tony Stark era, em todos os sentidos, a extravagância em pessoa.

- Está é a senhorita Darcy Lewis, a enfermeira responsável pela minha recuperação. – ele disse apresentando-os formalmente.

- Oh, posso ver claramente os benefícios de seus cuidados, senhorita Lewis. Tony Stark, encantado. – ele disse.

- É um prazer, senhor Stark. – ela respondeu – São cigarros americanos? – ela perguntou apontando para a cigarreira que Stark estava retirando do bolso.

- Precisamente. – ele respondeu – Sou americano, apesar do meu refinamento natural e há certas coisas das quais não abro mão em minha terra natal. Tabaco e uísque de puro malte, os escoceses que me perdoem.

- E ai está um homem confiável. – ela disse – Jamais confie em tabaco europeu. É bom encontrar um patrício tão longe de casa.

- Americana? – Tony perguntou surpreso – Loki, meu garoto, seu gosto melhorou consideravelmente. Agora posso dizer que é um soldado de verdade. A senhorita aceita um cigarro?

- Achei que nunca ia perguntar. – ela disse rindo, enquanto pegava um dos cigarros e colocava entre os lábios, esperando alguém lhe oferecer fogo. Tony se apressou em ascender o cigarro e Darcy tragou vagarosamente, saboreando cada segundo. – É como estar em casa. – ela disse sorrindo.

- E de onde a senhorita é? – Tony perguntou charmoso.

- Novo México. – ela respondeu e deu mais uma tragada.

- Nova York. – ela apontou para si – Loki, meu velho, você realmente melhorou seu gosto em mulheres. – o capitão ficou constrangido com o comentário – Vai ser a alma da festa, tenho certeza.

- Pelo amor de Deus, que festa? – Loki perguntou imediatamente.

- Ora, o filho pródigo retorna ao lar, depois de uma maldita guerra e você acha que seus pais não fariam nada a respeito? Haverá um belo jantar hoje a noite, nada muito grandioso, só os amigos mais íntimos da família, ou seja, eu e Pepper. Thor está contando as horas para poder lhe apresentar à adorável senhorita Jane Foster. Prepare-se, pois sua mãe está determinada a transformar o casamento dos dois no evento do ano!

- Eu realmente esperava algo menos intimidador no meu primeiro dia em casa, mas acho que está fora de cogitação. – ele encarou Darcy por um instante – Prepare-se, enfermeira Lewis. Vamos enfrentar artilharia pesada.

- Já vi carnificinas piores do que um jantar em família. Vou sobreviver, Capitão. – ela responde apagando o cigarro.

- Garota corajosa! – Tony disse satisfeito – Vai precisar disso para enfrentar os senhores de Valhalla. Agora, se permitirem, Coulson vai pegar as bagagens e eu pretendo deixá-los aos cuidados de Lady Frigga antes do chá.

O carro percorreu a estrada estreita que levava até a propriedade da família do capitão. O verde era estonteante e naquele pedaço do mundo a guerra parecia apenas uma fábula, um conto. Tudo era tranqüilo e belo, exatamente como devia ser.

Foi quando ela avistou a magnífica propriedade. Por um momento, Darcy deu razão aos comentários de Loki. Ela se sentia Elizabeth Bennet vendo Pemberley pela primeira vez e era tudo um misto de espanto, deleite e pavor. Aonde ela estava com a cabeça quando aceitou a oferta dele? Afinal, ele era exatamente o que ela suspeitava. Um príncipe encantado metido dentro de um uniforme de guerra, enquanto ela não era nem mesmo Cinderela. A gata borralheira nunca teve de dar pontos, ou trocar bandagens.

O carro estacionou diante da entrada da mansão suntuosa. Tony saltou do carro às pressas. Coulson se ocupou de descarregar a bagagem. Loki desceu primeiro, ao contrário do que deveria acontecer, e ajudou-a a sair do veículo. Ele realmente estava determinado a fazê-la se sentir Elizabeth Bennet.

A porta da mansão se abriu, e o homem mais colossal que Darcy já havia visto saiu por ela com a velocidade de um raio. Ela o reconheceu pelas fotos que havia visto. O fabuloso Thor correu em direção ao irmão como um garoto, mas antes que pudesse abraçá-lo, Thor se deteve ao reparar na bengala.

- Santo Deus, o que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou com sua voz poderosa.

- Ossos do ofício. – Loki respondeu modesto – Acabei sendo acertado por uma bala, mas vou ficar bem.

- Eu devia te acertar por isso. – Thor disse – Estou tão feliz em revê-lo! Oh, espere até conhecer Jane. Ela está louca pra vê-lo pessoalmente! Nem acredito! A guerra acabou e agora você está aqui e vai ser meu padrinho! Esse é um dia feliz, sem dúvida.

- Eu senti sua falta, seu brutamonte destrabelhado! – Loki disse rindo de um modo que Darcy nunca havia visto antes – E você está se casando, eu nem consigo acreditar nisso!

- Sinto muito por você e Sif. – a voz de Thor se tornou mais grave e pesarosa – Foi muito difícil para todos nós, imagino como foi pra você.

- Difícil, mas a guerra me ocupou o bastante para manter a tristeza afastada, pelo menos por um tempo. – Loki respondeu sério – Gostaria de apresentá-lo à enfermeira Darcy Lewis, a quem devo minha extraordinária recuperação. – Thor se virou para encará-la. Apesar da aparência assustadora, ele sorriu para ela de forma afetuosa e lhe tomou a mão, beijando-a em seguida.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita. E muito obrigada por ajudar esse pobre miserável que é o meu irmão. Eu sou Thor Odinson. – ele disse de forma muito educada.

- Darcy Lewis. – ela respondeu.

- Uma bela americana, que foi capaz de aturar seu irmão por toda viagem e obrigá-lo a se comportar como um bom paciente. Estou certo de que deve haver algum tipo de condecoração por isso, se não houver, convença seu pai a usar de sua influencia para criar uma. A senhorita Lewis merece, com toda certeza. – Tony disse satisfeito – Agora que estão entregues, eu preciso ir. Nos vemos mais tarde no jantar. Vou trazer Pepper pra entreter as moças.

- Até mais tarde, Tony. – os irmãos se despediram, enquanto Darcy se limitava a acenar.

Thor os conduziu para dentro da casa enquanto falava animadamente dos últimos acontecimentos do lugar e manifestava repetidas vezes sua felicidade em rever o irmão.

Darcy não pode deixar de se sentir intimidada pela casa e pelo fato de que em breve ela encontraria os donos do lugar e também os responsáveis por aquele rapaz ter decidido envergar uma farda. Não tinha uma boa sensação a respeito, mas mesmo assim, ela seguiria em frente.

Do alto da escada ela avistou duas figuras infinitamente imponentes. Já havia ouvido falar que a nobreza vem de berço e aquele devia ser precisamente o caso.

A senhora desceu rapidamente, mas seus passos eram desprovidos de peso, dando a impressão de que ela estava flutuando sobre os degraus, enquanto suas roupas farfalhavam graças a resistência do ar. Era uma senhora respeitável, mais do tipo que a idade só engrandece a beleza.

Os braços dela envolveram Loki, que recebeu os carinhos de bom grado, enquanto a mulher lhe beijava o rosto.

- Meu menino! – ela exclamava – Meu menino voltou!

- É muito bom ver a senhora, mãe. – Loki respondeu, retribuindo o abraço com o braço livre.

- O que aconteceu com a sua perna? Meu Deus, está ferido? Precisa de um médico? – a senhora perguntou exasperada.

- Estou bem. Um ferimento de batalha e, acredite, o menos desastroso deles. Tudo o que eu preciso é de descanso. – ele disse sem graça.

Foi quando Darcy notou que a segunda figura também havia descido as escadas, mas com muito mais autoridade e calma do que a primeira.

Era um senhor robusto, com uma barba branca e cheia, muito bem aparada. Não tinha a visão de um dos olhos e, por mais incomum que fosse, usava um tapa olho. Ele esperou até que a mulher se afastasse do filho e então lançou a Loki um olhar avaliativo.

- Uma conseqüência natural de sua infantilidade, não é mesmo. – o homem disse com sua voz grave e poderosa – Sua mãe estava preocupada e com razão. Mas agora que está de volta, tudo há de voltar ao normal.

- É bom vê-lo também, pai. – Loki respondeu sério.

- E quem é a moça? – o homem perguntou encarando Darcy como se ela fosse pouco mais do que um inseto.

- Permitam-me apresentar a enfermeira responsável pelo meu tratamento. Senhorita Darcy Lewis.

Ela sorriu e tentou parecer o exemplo da boa educação, mas seu uniforme gasto, a garrafinha com uísque em seu bolso, junto com o maço de cigarros franceses diziam exatamente o que ela era para aquela gente.

Thor sorria, porque era isso o que ele fazia de melhor. Loki tentava manter sua dignidade e bravura diante da família, mesmo que a bengala dificultasse as coisas. Lord Odinson e sua esposa se limitavam a avaliá-la minuciosamente, já tendo seu veredicto pré determinado.

Ela devia desaparecer, para o bem de tudo aquilo o que aquela família representava. Darcy Lewis era uma intrusa nos salões sagrados de Valhalla.

_**Nota da autora: Finalmente uma review! Chega fiquei emocionada em saber que alguém está lendo isso aqui. Pois é, Darcy finalmente conheceu o resto da família e as coisas agora ficam delicadas XD. Pais nobres, irmão lesado, cunhada e amigos excêntricos, Loki é um cara que vem com o pacote completo. Espero que gostem e que os comentários por aqui aumentem XD.**_

_**Bjux**_


End file.
